


Cena Familiar

by MaryMoreno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Cena familiar, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Loves Stiles, Familia Hale y Stilinski juntas, Human Stilinski family, M/M, Masturbation, Narración de Derek, Narración erótica, Phone Sex, Stiles Loves Derek, Stilinski Family, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, The Hale Family, Werewolf Hales, o intento de...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMoreno/pseuds/MaryMoreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas que pueden pasar durante una cena familiar:</p>
<p>             a) Que tu novio no aparezca a la hora indicada y no conteste tus llamadas.<br/>b) Cuando finalmente decide tomar la llamada, conocer sus sucias intenciones.<br/>c) Acabar haciendo algo que jamás pensaste hacer, ¡por teléfono! </p>
<p>      Y Derek Hale vivió las tres opciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cena Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Bueno, mi sueño frustrado siempre ha sido escribir un fic hot, o intentar escribir uno, pero siempre habían quedado en eso, en solo intentos y borradores, así q ue me anime a escribir este y subirlo, espero que les guste, intente esforzarme todo lo posible y espero que sea de su agrado, acepto criticas y sugerencias en base de la narración y/o el trama.
> 
> De ante mano les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer.
> 
> Sin que más decir, pasen y disfruten esto que escribí para ustedes con la pareja favorita de todos: Sterek.

-Derek. – El recién nombrado levanto la mirada de su teléfono y observo a la persona la cual le hablo, encontrándose con su hermosa madre y no pudo evitar sonreír. - ¿Cuándo llegara tu novio? 

Derek mordió su labio inferior y aparto la mirada de su madre para observar su celular en sus manos –el cual no había salido de ahí en todo el día- desbloqueo la pantalla y lo encontró exactamente a como estaba hace cinco segundos; la foto de Stiles durmiendo desparramado en su cama boca abajo, con los labios entre abiertos, el pelo revuelto y una sabana enrollándose en sus caderas para cubrirlo al estar desnudo, -claro que no iba a tener ropa mientras hacían el amor-,recibiéndolo como protector de pantalla, las miles de aplicaciones que ya venían instaladas con su teléfono cuando lo compro y que sin la ayuda de su novio no las podría entender de todo, pero a pesar de eso, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada.

En la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla se encontraba la hora, “7:15 pm”. Hace días, la madre de Stiles y su propia madre se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una cena donde ambas familias se reunían y festejaban el noviazgo de sus hijos, no entendía el porqué de hacer una fiesta su relación con Stiles, pero tampoco podía decir que no a su madre, no cuando lo miraba de aquella manera tan seria, sello registrado de Talía Hale, así que al final de todo accedió, y también estaba el hecho de que Stiles estaba encantado con la idea, tampoco le podía decir que no a su novio.

Para aquella cena, habían decidido que empezaría a la hora de las 7:00 pm en punto y ya habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora acordada, lo que se le hacía extremadamente extraño ya que Stiles era una persona puntual y ni se diga del Señor y de la Señora Stilinski.

-Le llamare. - Dijo Derek, dirigiéndose a su madre aunque en ningún momento aparto la mirada de aquel aparato. Empezó a teclear los dígitos que ya se sabía de memoria y le aplasto al botón para realizar la llamada llevándosela a la oreja pero lo único que escucho del otro lado era el timbre sonar y la voz que lo mandaba directamente al buzón.

Cortó la llamada pero lo volvió a intentar.

1, 2, 3, 4… pero fue hasta la quinta vez que alguien descolgó su llamado del otro lado.

-¡Stiles! –suspiro un tanto aliviado una vez que por fin le había atendido, deshaciéndose de las miles de teorías que surgieron en su cabeza cuando no había nada más que el timbre, sucumbiendo al pánico pero aquel alivio no duro demasiado al recibir silencio absoluto.- ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien? 

-Derek. –La voz de Stiles sonaba diferente.- Dios, Derek.

¿Fue imaginación suya o aquello último le sonó como un gemido?

-¿Stiles? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez sin pánico o alivio, sino que esta vez fue con confusión.

-Derek. –Y ahí está otra vez ese sonido que le sabía más a gemido que a nada- Dios, me estoy masturbando.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por aquella confesión y sorprendido porque su novio tenía el descaro de masturbarse mientras estaba hablando con él y que estuviera haciendo aquello en lugar de mover su trasero blando hacia su casa.

-Stiles. –Esta vez murmuro su nombre en voz baja y miro hacia todos lados, su madre estaba cerca y era una mujer lobo, un alfa con súper oído, no podía arriesgarse a que lo escuchara y pasar la vergüenza de su vida, así que corrió escaleras arriba, encerrándose en el baño.- Stiles, te voy a matar, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a masturbarte cuando deberías de estar aquí? ¿y tus padres? 

Hubo absoluto silencio, silencio que se rompió por otro gemido provenir de la otra línea y gemido que, para que negarlo, fue a parar directamente a su entre pierna.

-Mis padres…- murmuro Stiles, su voz sonaba entre cortada y podía escuchar perfectamente los jadeos que salían de su boca.- No han llegado… -otra pausa con un gemido acompañado.- se fueron a… Derek, se fueron al supermercado a comprar algo con la cena porque no querían llegar con las manos vacías y yo me aburría y….

-Y decidiste des aburrirte masturbándote.- Lo interrumpió al mismo momento que se remojaba los labios.- Eres un sucio Stiles.

-Me estoy masturbando pensando en ti. –y escuchar aquella nueva confesión de su novio hizo que se removiera inquieto en su lugar.

-Stiles para.- Rogo, porque Joder, estaba en una casa llena de hombres lobos y además empezaba a tener un gran problema en sus pantalones.

-No puedo. –Su voz sonó rota pero llena de placer, llena de éxtasis. 

-¿Dónde estás? -Se cambio de lugar, dirigiéndose al escusado y bajo la tapa para poder sentarse en el, apoyando el celular en su hombro, teniéndolo ahora acorralado entre su hombro y su oreja y teniendo sus manos desocupadas.

-En mi habitación. –Silencio acompañado de jadeos.- ¿Dónde estás tú?

-En el baño.- Su voz empezaba a sonar aun más ronca de lo que ya era, se estaba excitando solo escuchando a su novio del otro lado del teléfono y necesitaba alivio pronto.

-¿Crees que puedan escucharte?.

-No lo sé.- Murmuro.- Espera. –se levanto de su asiento y dejo su teléfono ahí donde antes estaba sentado aun sin colgar la llamada, ahora dirigiéndose a la ducha y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera intentando amortiguar su voz y la de Stiles cuando tuvieran la charla que sabia que tendrían. Volvió a su lugar anterior, cogiendo el aparato y se lo acerco al oído, siguiendo escuchando perfectamente los gemidos y jadeos de su novio.- Creo que ya no.

-Perfecto.- Y se pudo imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa que Stiles ha de haber puesto por ello, conocía muy bien a su novio, realmente muy bien.- Desabróchate los pantalones.

-Stiles esto es una locura.- Su voz decía una cosa pero sus manos hacían otra cosa, volvió acorralar su teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro y sus manos viajaron hasta su pantalón, desprendiendo el pantalón de este.

-¿Ya lo hiciste? –Bajo también el zíper.

-Sí. –Su voz volvió a sonar ronca, no sonaba suya, pero sabía que así sonaba cuando estaba excitado y en aquellos momentos lo estaba a más no poder. Sus dedos se deslizaron por encima de su bóxer, tocando su propio bulto que se empezaba a formar cada vez más y no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido.

-Joder Derek. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. –Sonrió al escucharlo, las cosas se estaban volviendo realmente calientes, Derek podía sentir una ola de calor en su pecho y su cuello, hasta podía sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente.

-¿Para qué me quisieras ahí? –Escucho un nuevo gemido del otro lado y cerró los ojos, volviendo a rozar la tela de su bóxer y otro gemido se le escapo a él.

-Para qué crees tú.- Dijo sarcásticamente y cuando la voz de Stiles volvió a sonar a través de la bocina el sarcasmo había desaparecido completamente.- Cierra los ojos.- No iba a negar que le ponía tanto cuando Stiles era el dominante en ciertas cosas, así que completamente sumiso lo obedeció y cerró los ojos, manteniendo su celular cerca para escuchar claramente las ordenes de su novio aunque también teniéndolo lejos podía escucharlo sin algún problema.- Quítate la ropa. 

Derek abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas cubiertas por la tela de su pantalón, necesitaba una liberación inmediata así que no le iba a desobedecer. Volvió a dejar por un momento su teléfono a un lado y aprovechando que ya tenía desprendido su pantalón empezó a tirar de el hacia abajo, hasta dejarlo caer a la altura de sus tobillos y ahí lo dejo por si ocupaba vestirse rápido; a los pocos segundos, su bóxer fue por el mismo camino.

Tomo de nuevo su teléfono y se sentó de nuevo en el escusado, ya desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo.

-¿Stiles? –Espero por una respuesta que no llego pronto y por un momento pensó que sus suegros ya habían llegado y que tuvo que cortar para no ser descubierto. - hey, Stiles.

-Lo siento, aquí esto.- Dijo la voz del humano al otro lado después de algunos minutos.

-¿Ya llegaron tus padres?

-No, fui a limpiarme. –Arqueo una ceja interrogante, aunque sabía que Stiles en aquellos momentos no podía verlo, pero si su novio lo conocía tanto como él lo conocía, se podría imaginar sus gestos.- Me corrí en mi abdomen, por si querías saber.

-¿Así que ya se acabo la diversión?- Derek pregunto un tanto, ¿decepcionado? Y sorprendido por sí mismo por dejarse converse a llegar a tales extremos, pero lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado.

-No.-Una risita escapo de los labios del castaño.- Bueno, ¿en que estábamos? Oh si.-Una pequeña pausa.- ¿ya te quitaste la ropa, Derek?

-Si.- Contesto de inmediato.

-Bien. –Y otra pausa, de esas que se le hacían tan largas.- ¿Estas parado?

-No. 

-Genial. –Escucho un sonido por el otro lado, el sonido del colchón hundiéndose bajo el cuerpo de su pequeño humano, claro que lo iba a conocer después de todo el tiempo que han pasado ahí realizando una que otra actividad física.- Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Y una vez más Derek le obedeció, cerró los ojos pero antes puso su teléfono en alta voz y lo coloco encima del lavado de mármol. Necesitaba completamente las manos desocupadas y no interrumpiría por nada en el mundo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a que su teléfono cayera de su hombro directamente al piso y se perdiera la comunicación con Stiles.

-Escúchame bien.- Aquella petición de Stiles, le sonó más como una orden pero por esta vez la dejaría pasar.- Estoy hincado frente a ti, entonces abre las piernas para mi Derek, dame espacio para poder meterme entre ellas y continuar con lo que ambos sabemos que sigue.

Rápidamente, como si sus piernas tuvieran voluntad propia, se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar toda su anotomía al descubierto.

-¿Qué tan duro estas? –Derek abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces y bajo la mirada hacia su entre pierna, arqueando una de cejas pobladas.

-¿Enserio tengo que contestar eso?

-Solo contesta.- Derek suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared detrás de el, mirando hacia el techo.- Muy.

-Perfecto, como me gusta.- Rodo los ojos, porque sabía que no mentía y nuevamente podía imaginar perfectamente la sonrisa de satisfacción que habrá puesto Stiles.- Ahora, como ya abriste las piernas para mi, pude hacerme espacio hasta llegar a tu pene, oh, lo estoy tomando con una mano, envolviéndolo con ella y aprieto un poco mi agarre, haciendo la presión justa para hacerte gemir. 

Mientras escuchaba la voz de su novio diciéndole todo lo que le haría si estuviera con él, cerró los ojos se imagino el rostro sonrojado de Stiles entre sus piernas, mirando su miembro con su mano justo ahí, haciendo movimientos con su muñeca suaves pero que de todas formas demasiados placenteros y con sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior, cosa que hacía cada vez que intentaba concentrarse y hacer las cosas bien, y por supuesto siempre las hacía muy bien. Con aquella imagen en su cabeza, la mano de Derek viajo hacia su erección al aire y tal como le dijo su novio, la envolvió con su grande mano logrando cubrir la mayoría e hizo una presión, lo justo para hacerle gruñir de placer.

-Bien, buen chico.- Sonó de nuevo la voz de Stiles en el teléfono.

-Stiles.- Volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez de advertencia.- Estas arruinando el momento, no me trates como perro cuando estamos a punto de tener sexo telefónico.

-Perdón.- Se disculpo Stiles, pero su voz no sonó como si en verdad lo lamentara.- ¿puedo seguir?

-Si.- Se removió algo inquieto de nuevo en su asiento, manteniendo su mano aun sosteniendo su miembro.- Sigue.

-Vaya, Derek Hale rogando, no es algo que se escuche todos los días. –Se escucho la risa del humano al otro y un nuevo gruñido nació de lo más profundo de la garganta del hombre lobo saliendo por su boca lo suficiente fuerte para que Stiles entendiera su punto, si seguía con sus bromas lograría que su erección se bajara sin la necesidad de terminar de tocarse.- Vale, lo siento. Sigo. –Una pausa.- Bien, ahora que tengo bien sujeto, remojo mis labios y me acerco a la punta, saco mi lengua y la paso por aquel pequeño agujero donde sale el líquido pre seminal.- Un gemido se le escapo a Derek y un “Dios” que Stiles decidió ignorar para proseguir.- Siento un poco de aquel liquido amargo que me encanta y sigo lamiendo con la necesidad de saborearlo más.

La mano de Derek aun alrededor de su miembro, empezó a moverse sin darse cuenta de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos, casi tímidos y con una imagen muy grafica en su cabeza de la explicación de Stiles.

-Entonces cuando ya saboree lo suficiente, abro los labios lo suficiente para capturar la punta entre mis labios. –Sigo Stiles, y mientras seguía escuchando atentamente cada palabra, Derek sentía como su propio pulso se aceleraba al igual que los movimientos de su mano y de pronto sentía más calor de lo usual, como si se estuviera duchando con agua caliente y el vapor lo rodeara, aunque no sabía si era porque realmente la ducha estaba prendida y ni se fijo en la temperatura o por lo que estaban haciendo él y Stiles, apostaba más por la segunda opción.- Sigo jugueteando con mi lengua por cada pedazo de carne que se atravesaba en mi camino mientras empujo mi cabeza hacia abajo logrando capturar tu miembro en mi boca, apenas voy por la mitad, sigo pasando mi lengua por cada rincón, quiero que todo este húmedo y resbaladizo, lubricado para hacer otros movimientos. 

Otro gemido nació de la boca de Derek, intento callarlo pero no podía, no podía parar por sus propios movimientos de su manos y su caderas que empujaban y otra vez su erección contra su puño cerrado, no podía callarse, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad en aquellos momentos, así que opto por la opción de apretar los labios como lo hacía antes hasta formar una línea recta y ahogar todos los gemidos dentro de su boca. 

-No te contengas.- Le dijo Stiles como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo además de masturbarse gracias a él.- Bien, empujo mi cabeza más hacia abajo, intento meterlo todo dentro de mi boca pero nunca puedo.- Un suspiro escapa de sus labios antes de seguir hablando.- Pero aun así lo logro, casi lo logro, pero me concentro en mi tarea de seguir repartiendo lengüetazos a cada pedazo de piel que tengo cerca y al tenerlo ya todo húmedo y listo, bien lo bueno.

La narración de Stiles paro, pero no todo fue silencio porque después un gemido sonó de la línea del humano y otro gemido sonó por parte del hombre lobo al no poder contenerse más, escucharlo gemir era algo que nunca lo hacia poder tener la fuerza de voluntad para controlar ciertas cosas.

-Me sostengo de tus muslos.- Stiles se aclaro la garganta, por un momento sonó ronca y otro gemido resonó en los oídos del lobo y Derek abrió los ojos para mirar su teléfono como si el mismísimo Stiles estuviera ahí, viéndolo masturbarse por él mientras que el castaño también se masturbaba por Derek, como ambos estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos.- Al encontrar equilibrio de ellos, deslizo mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciendo una presión con mis labios y con mis dientes mientras descendía hasta llegar a la punta, pero no paso mucho tiempo ahí porque de golpe mi boca se vuelve a deslizar hacia arriba, así una y otra vez.

Otro gemido escapo de la garganta de Derek, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared detrás de él y a pesar de estar sentado, por unos momentos pensó que se caería así que con la mano que no tenia ocupada moviéndose por la extensión de su miembro, se sostuvo de la taza del escusado con algo de fuerza, más de la usual.

-Saco tu miembro de mi boca y deslizo mi lengua de la punta hacia la base y de la base a la punta.- Entre gemidos, Derek logro pronunciar un “¿Qué más?” o algo parecido a eso, cuando la voz de Stiles paro.- Uy, ¿estamos ansiosos?

-Cállate.- Ordeno en un gruñido, escuchando una risa ahogada provenir del teléfono.- Estoy por llegar.  
-Vale, vale. Déjame seguir.

-Te estoy esperando.- Dijo entre dientes, apretándolos lo suficiente para hacerlos rechinar, cada vez sentía el orgasmo tan cerca y su mano no dejaba el movimiento de arriba abajo y claro que no lo dejaría hasta sentirse plenamente liberado.

-¡Voy! –Derek espero, abriendo los ojos para mirar el teléfono al no seguir escuchando la narración de Stiles, frunció el ceño desesperado porque hablara y siguiera para dar fin a su especie de tortura y estaba a punto de tomar el aparato con su mano libre y gritarle al chico al otro lado pero este se le adelanto.- Cuando volví a pasar mi lengua de la punta hasta la base, me quedo ahí y aun jugando con mi lengua empiezo a explorar otra cosa, tus testículos. 

Al escuchar aquello, una de las cejas probadas de Derek se alzo y si no estuviera en la situación que estaba se hubiera reído por la gran imaginación que tiene Stiles. 

-Ves mucho porno.-Y el gruñido que esta vez resonó no fue suyo.- Y te juntas mucho con hombres lobos.

-Cállate, si quieres puedo parar eh, no quedaría en mi conciencia dejarte con las ganas. Así que si quieres que siga, calla y solo gime.  
Derek volvió a rodar los ojos y dejo salir todo el aire que ni siquiera sabía que retenía por la nariz.

-Stiles por favor.- Su voz sonó rota por el placer y el chico tuvo la consideración de seguir sabiendo el desespero que sentía en aquellos momentos el lobo por liberarse.

-Paso mi lengua por tus testículos y después solo uso mi mano, con una mano envuelvo tu miembro, esta húmedo y cada vez está más duro, mas hinchado. Deslizo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, me gusta torturarte, me gusta ver tus muecas y como me pides mas, pídeme más Derek.  
Si eso hacía que continuara.

-Más.-y aquella única palabra fue solo un susurro ahogado, un ruego que era lo que su humano quería escuchar.

-Empiezo a mover mi mano más rápido, dejándome guiar no solo por tus gestos de placer si no por tus gemidos.- Y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo tan apretados que tenia los labios para mantenerse callado, pero si su novio quería escucharlo gemir por él, bien, podría concedérselo. 

Apenas abrió los labios y un gemido resbalo por sus labios ahora entre abiertos y después de haber dejado salir aquel gemido, se escucho uno de la otra parte seguido de más, mezclándose con los suyos en el aire de aquella habitación que en esos precisos momentos se le hacia tan pequeña y tan calurosa.

-Vuelvo hacer los movimientos más lentos.- Derek gruño no muy de acuerdo con ese plan.- Pero hay algo nuevo, pongo mi pulgar en tu glande, presionándolo un poco, aun no quiero que te corras, ¿te gustaría correrte en mi cara? –Un gemido más alto de lo que esperaba salió de la boca de Derek.

-Sí, si me gustaría.- Logro mencionar con la voz entre cortada, haciendo aun exactamente lo que Stiles le narraba. Disminuyo los movimientos de su mano y empezó a masturbarse con más lentitud mientras subía su pulgar a la punta y lo presionaba contra este teniendo una nueva imagen mental en su rostro; Un Stiles aun hincado entre sus piernas, con las mejillas no solo sonrojadas si no que también cubiertas por un liquido espeso blanco, aquel liquido donde también estaba puesto en la punta de su nariz respingona y parte de sus labios, especialmente de la comisura de sus labios.

-Entonces seguiremos.- relamió de sus labios y espero la nueva redacción de Stiles.- Empiezo hacer círculos con mi pulgar alrededor de tu glande sin dejar de masturbarte y con mi mano libre acaricio tus testículos, estoy empezando a tener una nueva adicción por ellos, los acaricio, los aprieto, les hago de todo.

-Stiles.- Su nombre le salió en un gemido y tal como el otro decía, llevo su otra mano a sus genitales al mismo momento que abría mas las piernas y empezaba acariciarse el mismo sus testículos mientras seguía dándole atención a su miembro.

Espero, y espero, y espero, pero la voz de Stiles se detuvo, al igual que sus movimientos, y ya nunca regreso. Frustrado por la interrupción, estiro una mano para alcanzar el teléfono dándose cuenta que la llamada se había cortado y ahora el estaba con un gran problema entre las piernas y justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse.  
Gruño sintiendo la frustración apoderarse de su cuerpo haciendo que la excitación disminuyera y estaba a punto de destrozar su teléfono con la fuerza que lo sostenía pero algo lo detuvo, un nuevo mensaje.

“Mamá y papá llegaron. Cuando se termine la cena familiar tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. ”

Derek leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, viendo a más allá de aquellas palabras que tenían una promesa escondida, una promesa que tenía que ver con pasar una noche mágica, llena de placer entre otras cosas.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono encima del lavado y miro su erección aun erecta, no podía salir de esa manera, así que decidió darse prisa y con movimientos mucho más rápidos, algo bruscos y desesperados, llego al orgasmo, manchando de semen sus piernas y la mano en la que se dio placer.

Suspiro extasiado pero a la vez aliviado y tomo algo de papel higiénico para limpiarse los muslos y parte de su mano hasta no dejar ningún rastro de su anterior travesura. Hizo bola el papel y lo tiro al bote de basura para después hacer ademan de levantarse y subirse los bóxers y los pantalones. Una vez vestido, se lavo las manos varias veces con jabón aromatizado para esconder el olor de su semen de su mano y para esconder la excitación de su cuerpo ya iría a su habitación a vaciarse media lata de perfume encima.

-¡Derek, Stiles llego! –Aquel grito fue de su hermana Laura, así que se dio prisa y antes de salir del baño cerró la regadera. 

Salió del baño tallándose las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos por encima de su pantalón y al tener la mirada baja en un intento de terminar arreglarse no se percató de la mirada sorprendida, incrédula y divertida de su hermana mayor.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Un nuevo gritito de Laura hizo que levantara la vista y mirara a la persona frente de él, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ante ser descubierto, hasta creía que se había sonrojado y eso que él, Derek Hale jamás se sonrojaba, pero la situación hacia que pasara absolutamente lo contrario.- Apestas.

Laura frunció la nariz mientras olfateaba el aire, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera porque sabía que la excitación pegada a su cuerpo era visible que llegaba a cualquier persona cerca de él sin necesidad de proponérselo y sin necesidad de querer saber lo que paso ahí dentro minutos antes.

-No digas nada.- Se escabullo de la mirada divertida y de aquella mirada que lo juzgaba mientras negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de él, pero a pesar de eso, podía notar como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaba y como sus labios temblaban al estar en una línea recta al querer retomar la compostura pero tenía que morderse los labios para no soltar la carcajada que su garganta le pedía por liberar.

Y sabía que Laura no lo dejaría olvidar este momento por el resto de su vida.

Entro a su habitación y camino rápidamente hacia el tocador tomando su perfume, se lo regalo Stiles por si querían saberlo, y se lo roció por todo el cuerpo. El mismo se olfateo la ropa, queriendo saber si aun tenía ese olor que lo incriminaba pero lo único que su nariz percibía era el fuerte olor de su perfume, podría ser suficiente.  


-Ni una palabra de esto.- Dijo mientras las bajabas, sin mirar atrás y fue ahí cuando la carcajada de su hermana estallo y él solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, enserio, tenía que hacer algo para que su hermana se olvidara de eso, tal vez el chantaje sería bueno en estos momentos, aunque al final de todo no tenía nada que avergonzarte, era una especie de adolescente mayor, porque si, aun creía que no ha madurado lo suficiente para llamarse adulto, y tenía sus necesidades, nada que avergonzarse, pero si le avergonzaba que su hermana lo cachara con “las manos en las masas”, gracias a Dios que sus manos ya habían acabado de estar ahí.

Al llegar al ultimo escalón pudo escuchar la voz de Stiles y de su madre hablando, su madre diciéndole que su hijo ya no tardaba en bajar y Stiles diciéndole que no se preocupara.  
-¡oh cariño, ahí estas! –Menciono aliviada su madre girándose a verlo, con su padre sosteniendo su cintura y mirándolo también cuando sintieron su presencia en el lugar pero en esos momentos solo tenía ojos para Stiles que también lo miraba a él y cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los cafés un escalofrió les recorrió a ambos y una sonrisa traviesa se le formo en los labios del menor. 

-Derek.- Su voz sonaba casual, como si momentos atrás no estuviera narrándole todo lo erótico que le haría si estuviera a su lado. Dio unos pasos hacia Derek y al estar cara a cara tuvo que pararse de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de su novio y besar sus labios suavemente.

-Las muestras de cariño para después, hora de cenar.- Interrumpió Claudia Stilinski, mirándolos con una sonrisa y Stiles se separo de él, sin antes guiñarle el ojo y tomar su mano.

-Claro que las dejaremos para después, mamá.-Y al igual que su mensaje anterior, escondidas en las palabras de Stiles se escondía una promesa que estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y que les pareció? Como dije anteriormente, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.
> 
> Nuevamente, les agradezco de corazón que leyeran este fic (no puedo poner el corazoncito pero imaginen que esta ahí)
> 
> Se que tengo algunos errores, todo gracias al corrector, párrafos pegados, que después me encargaré de corregir, antes que me digan algo jaja


End file.
